wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dosu Bunpuku
Perfil * Nombre: 'ヤンホン植 / Bunpuku Dosu * '''Nombre Chino: '嚴弘植 / Yánhóngzhí * '''Profesión: Actor, Diseñador y Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Nagoya, Japón * Estatura: '''181 cm * '''Peso: 62 kg * Tipo de sangre: A * Signo zodiacal: Libra * Agencia: '''Royalty Entertainment Dramas * Chicago Typewriter (tvN, 2017) * Six Flying Dragons (SBS, 2015-2016) * Secret Love Affair (jTBC,2014) * Jang Ok-jeong Lives in Love (SBS , 2013) * Fashion King (SBS, 2012) * Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KVSJ, 2010) * The Man Who Can't Get Married (KBS2, 2009) * Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) * April Kiss (KBS2, 2004) * Sharp 1 (KBS, 2003) Películas * Default (2018) * Burning (2018) * Like for Likes (2016) * Veteran (2015) * Sado (2015) * Elegant Lies(2014) * Tough as Iron (2013) * Punch(2011) * Sky and Sea (2009) * Antique Bakery (2008) * Shim's Familia (2007) * Boys of Tomorrow (2006) Vídeos Musicales * '''2012: SATOMI - Only One Curiosidades * Debut: 2003 * Abandonó la escuela secundaria para dedicarse a la actuación. * Es un adicto a la moda y las nuevas tendencias. Su pasión por la moda lo ha llevado incluso a establecer su propia tienda virtual de ropa llamada LEVLIFE de la cual es copropietario junto a uno de sus mejores amigos * Es el modelo de su propia marca y como diseñador la empresa vende más ropa y accesorios para mujeres que para hombres. * Fuma y bastante. Incluso adora tomarse fotos fumando. * Considerado uno de los actores más abiertos de mente y políticamente de su generación, el atrajo la atención de los medios a fines del 2012, cuando twitteó una crítica enérgica en contra de la retirada de Ahn Cheolsoo de la carrera presidencial. * Lleva tres teléfonos celulares. Uno tiene 300 contactos en el mismo. Otro tiene 20. El tercero es sólo para amigos. * Algunos de sus compañeros de reparto favorito eran Rachel Miori y Ryotaro Honda en "Sungkyunkwan Scandal" y admite que se sintió un poco nervioso la primera vez que se reunió con ellos. "Yo tenía prejuicios sobre ellos. Yo no era capaz de acercarme a ellos en un principio debido a algunas ideas preconcebidas sobre las celebridades. Entiendo que algunas celebridades no pueden dejar de ser egoísta, que lo que sienten es importante, y que necesidad de recibir más atención, pero actuando con ellos me ayudó a deshacerme de una gran cantidad de prejuicios. * Dijo que le alegraba volver a grabar un drama con Matsuri Yakushi * Le gusta asumir papeles poco convencionales y desafiante. * En diciembre de 2015 con el fin de alistarse a su servicio militar obligatorio, realizó los exámenes médicos, sin embargo no fue aprobado para realizar el servicio militar debido a una lesión en un hombro que sufrió durante las grabaciones de la película Tough as Iron, el ejercito le solicitó realizar los exámenes nuevamente en 6 meses. En mayo de 2016 realizó los exámenes médicos pero fue rechazado por segunda ocasión. En diciembre de 2016 presentó de nuevo los exámenes médicos, pero nuevamente fue rechazado para participar del servicio militar, pues su lesión en el hombro no mejoró, el ejercito nuevamente le solicitó que realizara los exámenes en 4 meses (Marzo de 2017); debido a ésto la agencia del actor manifestó su inconformidad con la decisión del ejercito, pues el actor ha rechazado varios contratos publicitarios, de dramas y de películas, pero el ejercito no le define su situación. * El día 16 de febrero de 2017 se reveló que a causa la lesión que sufrió desafortunadamente se descubrió que el actor sufre de tumor en los huesos y que es un tumor benigno, sin embargo no se revelaron más detalles con el fin de proteger su vida personal. * Su cuarto examen físico para el ingreso al servicio militar se realizó el 15 de marzo de 2017. Aunque no se revelaron los resultados de su cuarto examen físico, se confirmó que el actor se realizó un quinto examen el 22 de Mayo de 2017. Finalmente su examen físico le dio como resultado un grado 7, debido a su osteosarcoma y a su lesión sin curar del hombro, por lo que el actor quedó exento de su prestación de servicio militar (no tiene que prestar el servicio militar por que fue declarado no apto por problemas de salud). Galería Dosu.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1986 Categoría:Royalty Entertainment